Dr Scarlet Patch: Preview
by Wolfang21
Summary: Hey guys it's Valentines Day and I wanted to present my next creepypasta to my readers on this special occasion and there will be an extra bonus at the end of this chapter. Anyway read, enjoy, and wish you guys to have a great time with your loved ones on this special day


**Wolfang21: Been working on this after the Blind Musician, hope you like this one because it will be very gruesome. Also thank you lolzwaitwhat for giving me the name that I needed for this beautiful deadly creature.**

**Disclaimer: I do own this story, I own the characters the plot, and the main psychopath. I own everything written here.**

Dr. Scarlet Patch

"C'mon guys. It's right this way." said the young man as he lead his friends through the woods. "Jake. Where are you taking us?" said one of the girls in the group as they continue to walk. "Don't worry we're almost there." the boy now known as Jake said. And true to his word the group stumbles upon a hospital, that was once filled with life is now abandon, left to be forgotten in the sands of time and to decay in the woods.

This is where our story begins, a group of seven friends that wanted to explore an abandon hospital, not knowing that this will be the last adventure they will have for what remains of their lives.

"Whoa, Jake how did you find this place Jake?" "Well believe it or not Danni, I just found it by coincidence when I was looking for my dog." he answered her.

"Cool. Hey do you think that there's dead bodies in there."

"Bro! That would be awesome!"

"Ewww, Adam! Joe! you guys are gross! Don't say things like that!" yelled the girl. "C'mon Jessy I was just kidding." Adam said trying to calm her down. "Yeah. Lighten up why don't cha'." said Joe.

"Eh, I wouldn't mind the bodies as long as I get to smash something in there." said the trouble maker of the group with a smirk while he tapped his metal baseball bat on his shoulder. "I don't think we should go in there Mark." said a girl who seem to be the shortest of the group. "Ah, Patty relax. I'm sure that no one, beside us, has been here for years." said Jake as he and the others started heading to the entrance. Patty stayed behind for a few seconds, with a look of some fear upon her face. Reluctantly she ran to catchup to her friends, not wanting to be left alone in the woods.

As the group enter the abandoned hospital they did not notice the figure looking at them from a window, two floors above them.

As Patty was running to her friends to catchup to them, Jake was trying to force the doors open. "C'mon Jake what's taking so long?" complained Adam, "I'm trying to…*grunt* open the door…*grunt* Dammit!" Jake said as his fingers slipped from trying to pry the doors open.

"Step aside fluffy." Mark said as he gently pushed Jack away from the door. He then readies his bat and swings. *Crack* "Ladies first." Mark said as he now points his metal bat towards the now broken glass door.

As the group enters the visitors hallway Jake stops them. "Hey guys why not split up into small groups to explore this place further." he called out to them believing it was a good idea. "Sounds good to me." Mark said with a smirk while his bat rested on his shoulders. "I don't know that's a good idea guys." said Patty as she looked around the hallway, scared of what might pop out of the shadows. "Ah, c'mon Patty it nothing bad will happen, we promise." said Adam, Patty face looked as she was in a conflict within her mind until.

"Alright let's do it." Patty said reluctantly, "Hey Patty, don't worry I'll be there for ya." Danni said to calm her. Patty looked at Danni with a grateful smile, glad that her childhood friend will be there for her. "Alright let's divide evenly shall we?" said Jake with a playful smile.

After getting nods of agreement from his friends. "Alright, this is how it will work. Adam and Joe will go check the lower levels to see what's down there…" "All yeah!" Jake and Joe said at the same time as they high-fived each other. "You think that there's some dead bodies down there?" ask Joe, "Hell, I hope we find a ghost down there." Adam said with excitement. "GUYS!" Danni said as she glared at them for scaring Patty.

Both Adam and Joe calmed down looked toward Patty, "Sorry." They both said. The group then turn their attention back to Jake. "*Ahem* Now that is over let's continue. The second group will be me, Mark, and Jessy." Mark and Jessy thought for a second on it nod towards Jake, agreeing with his decision. "And the last group will be Patty and Danni. Do you guys feel alright with that?" Jake said to his friends. The group either voiced or nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright let's go." he said as they walk deeper into the abandoned hospital. But as they marching they did not notice the shadowy figure. Following them behind them, not making sound. The group then separated and went to different directions. As soon as they were gone, the figure steps into the moonlight from a cracked window and there the light is reflected from the bloody fire axe in its hands.

We follow Adam and Joe as they explore the sublevels, checking the darkness of the rooms with their flashlights. "So Joe…" Adam called out to his friend, "Hmm…"

"…Ever wondered why this place was abandoned? Like what caused it to end up like this?"

"I don't actually know…" Joe said until he picked up an old file, his eyes widened slightly as he read it. "Well would you look at this." he said, "What is it" question Adam as he walks next to him. "It says here by the date that it was last updated four years ago. Now we know when this place closed down." said Joe, but when he looked towards Adam, who looked to be in thought.

"Something wrong buddy?" question Joe "I find weird that this place closed down on the same year the incident happen." said Adam. "What incident?" "You don't remember?" Joe shakes his negative to Adam's question. "*Sigh*. That's right you just moved here last year. Anyway from what I heard from the locals when I first moved here was about a local theater being burnt down four years ago. They said the cause of the fire was from a small bomb that went off under the stage. Even though a lot of people got injured only one death came out of it, the performer on the stage."

"Man, that is dark." said Joe in amazement after hearing the story. "I know, but I find it strange that no one has mentioned about this place though." Adam said with a confused look on his face.

While Adam was in thought, Joe decided to look around with his flashlight until he found what they have been searching for. "Hey Adam!" "Hmm?" "Look what I found!" Joe sang in excitement to where he pointed his flashlight. Adam look towards that direction and copied Joe's smile. "It's about damn time we found the place." he said as he and Joe walk into the morgue, not even noticing the figure following right behind them.

"Whoa, dude check out the body parts inside those jars!" said Joe. "Man that is sick." Adam said with a smirk as he picks one of jars from the table to examine the severed hand that was inside. "Well, while you're doing that I'm going to see if there are any cadavers in those storage cabinets." Joe said as he walked off. "Be careful dude." Adam said as he went back to examining the jars once more.

"Nope. No. Nope. Nope. No… Wait, yes! Finally." Joe said after searching through the cabinets with no luck until he found one occupied. As he pulled the tray out he became surprised at what he found. "What the hell? How are you still fresh after all this time?" Joe questioned while he studies the cadaver, even though it was missing some parts, but was still fresh. This proved to be his fatal mistake as he did not notice the figure behind.

As Joe was about to call out Adam's name an arm wraps around his mouth, gaging his mouth and pulling him into a headlock. Joe struggles to get himself free, but his attacker hold was to strong. Before Joe could start doubling his efforts to escape *splat* he screams in pain, but it is muffled by the arm.

Joe used his eyes to look down and to his horror, the cause of his agony was the pike side of a fire axe impaled into his left side. It was then that his attacker lean towards his ear. "Don't worry, it'll be over soon. All I want to know is what makes you tick." whispered a feminine voice.

After hearing that woman's voice Joe screams and shed tears of pain as the woman slowly drags the axe across his lower torso. Cutting through his inner organs and the intestines began hanging out. Joe tries to stop her progress by grabbing onto the axe, but she proved to be too strong. He continues to fight, but he is losing, his skin starts to turn pale and is losing strength due to the blood loss.

"Let's examine the insides shall we?" the woman asked before she inserted her hand into Joe's bisected stomach making him groan and grind his teeth in pain. "Hmm. That is a kidney. The spinal cord seems to be a bit damage, surprise that the liver is still intact."

"P-Please."

"Hmm?" she raised an eyebrow after hearing Joe.

"Please j-just ki-kill m-me." Joe barley whispered as he barely had the strength to even breathe.

"Don't worry. It'll be over, as soon as I get this!" she said as starts pulling out one of his organs.

This caused Joe to gasp in pain as she slowly pulls it out from his body. "*cough* You fuckin' *cough* bitch!" he groans out as he coughs out his own blood. His eyes then widen in horror as he sees his still beating heart in the crazed woman's hand.

"Oh now this one is perfect. Doesn't seem that it has any damage to it at all. So young and still filled with life. I think I'll keep it!" she said in glee as she slowly pulls the heart, stretching out.

She kept pulling and pulling until *snap*. When the wet snap was heard the arteries where completely torn from the heart. After claiming her prize drops Joe's body onto the cold floor as she walks to a bench with jars to add a new piece to her collection. And this is what Adam found, much to his horror.

"Yo Joe where you at! Come on man don't even try to scare me." said Adam. A few minutes earlier Adam has been calling out for his friend, but gain no response. He became worried and was about to leave and get help from the others to look for him, until he heard something drop onto the floor just around the corner. Believing it was his friend Adam went to investigate and as he was nearing his destination he started to hear objects being moved around. Adam sighed believing it was defiantly his friend, "Joe man, where you've been? For a minute there I-" was all Adam could say as the words died in his mouth, struck with terror at what he just found.

Lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood and guts was his best friend. He then aims his flashlight to the right and sees the culprit. It was a woman who appeared to be in her early twenties, he could only see her right cold sapphire eye, her left was covered by her long dirty blond hair, the rest of her face was covered by a medical mask with flakes of blood on it, and even though her skin barley showed Adam could tell see was as pale as the moonlight.

The attire that she wore was black stitched jeans that hugged her figure, for footwear was white sneakers that had been covered in dirt and blood, to cover torso was a green scrub shirt and over that was a white doctor's coat that stopped just below the knees with the end drench in blood as were the sleeve. In her latex gloved hands was an old fire axe stained with fresh blood.

"Oh look another specimen. Let's see what makes you tick." Said the woman in glee as she walks towards Adam, swinging the axe lightly in her right hand.

**Wolfang21: I hope you guys enjoyed this preview and for a present I will show a sneak peek of a new story which is the origins of Scarlet Patch and the Blind Musician**

"You were there for me when I needed you the most." said the young woman in sorrow as she stared at the decease covered by a white sheet. "Even though I was the one that you relied to keep you alive. I relied on you, saving me from the darkness of being alone." Tears start leaking from her lone eye. "What should have been my time you've took. Saving me but with the cost of leaving me alone again. I didn't ask you to do that for me, but you still you did it. Why?! Why did you do it?!" she screamed out.

She breathed heavily before she calmed down and continue "You were everything to me and the only regret telling you what you were to me." The woman walked up to the corpse and grasp a burnt hand in hers. "After I find the people who did this then maybe, when we meet again I will finally tell you that I love you." the woman said as more tears spilled out as she leaned forward and kissed the covered forehead.

The woman then let go of the hand, got up, and headed for the door, but before she could leave she turned her head to look back at the corpse with a sad smile "Goodbye Andre', my musician." with that said she left ready to find the people that have done this to them.


End file.
